Special School
by Daownlyone
Summary: The Pokedex holders get into one of the most cliched setting-a school setting, where they can finally get a proper education! Will love follow them? Will they be able to make new friends? And what challanges will they face? Special, Oldrival, Mangaquest, Frantic, Commoner, Agency shippings.


A/n- I'M ALIVE! That's right, I'm back! With this new challange! Time to use one of the most cliched settings-a school setting. This is going to consist of Oc, Shippings, and humour! Oh yeah, have an OC? Fill the form below in your reeview, and your OC might be added in this! It's completely your choice though.

NOW LET'S GET INTO IT!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, else it would be a better anime.

* * *

Diamond POV

It was the ringing of a alarm clock that woke the raven haired boy. His hand was swinging onto his bedside table, unsuccessfully attempting to seek out the source of noise. Giving up, he flopped his arm next to himself. "Just a few more minutes….." He groaned.

BANG! Pearl flew into his room, already fully dressed and holding a bowl of cereal. "WAKE UP NOW DIA! WE HAVE TO TAKE THE SHIP TO KANTO IN 2 HOURS!"

Diamond yawned, taking a glance at the clock. "Pearl, it's only 7 in the morning. Our ship leaves at 9 in the evening…."

Pearl was silent for a couple of seconds, before slowly (Slowly in his standards) edging out of the room. Dia promptly rolled his eyes and flopped back onto his bed.

* * *

Green POV

"Remind me why we have to go to a boarding school?"

Green sighed for the fifth time this morning. "Like I said in the six times, we have to get a proper education." He said rather crisply.

Red frowned."But… I already know plenty about Pokémon!"

Green was gave yet another sigh."Yet, there are other things we don't know. For example, do you know the entire geography of the Kanto region? Or the history of our world, other than Arceus? Or even…. Maths?"

Red gave a horrid look."Oh no! Not…. The MATHS!"

Green just smirked. "Anyways, we better get going. We have to take a ship to the actual island."

Red frowned again."Can't we just fly there?"

Green started shaking his head."No. It's a rather obscure place. Not to mention well protected."

Red continued frowning."Why well protected?"

Green was now seriously annoyed, "Didn't you read the pamphlet? What am I saying…. Of course you didn't…. Well because most prominent people go there. We, as the Pokedex holders, are among that class. And… You get the point…."

Red frowned. "Still… Remind me why we have to go to a boarding school?"

Green gave a frustrated sigh. "I give up….."

* * *

Sapphire POV

"Sissy boy." Sapphire said this in a rather sweet voice.

"Y-y-y-yes?" Ruby said, uncertain with the tone of her voice.

"GET UR OWN ARCEUS-FORSAKEN FLYING POKEMON!" And with that she kicked ruby off her Pilo.

Ruby (Who luckily had quick reflexes) managed to cling onto one of Pilo's leafy branches. Sapphire clicked her tongue in annoyance and continued staring at the ocean before them. "Well, I tried." She said. She watched the expanse of sea , until Slateport was in view. "This school better be worth it," She growled.

* * *

Platina POV

Platina neatly finished packing her bag. Casually dusting herself off, she sat down by the window to look at her spacious room. "It looks like I will be leaving this place for awhile…" she said. Her butler, Sebastian, walked into the room. "How may I be of assistance, lady?" he said.

Platina waved off the question. "I'm fine, Sebastian." She said.

Sebastian was teary eyed for a couple of seconds before nodding. He hesitated before shuffling awkwardly. "Milady… Why must you go to such a place for your educations?"

Platina had to give Sebastian some sympathy. The old butler had taken care of her since she was born, and he would be guaranteed to be sad.

"I have discussed this, Sebastian. I must go to this school with the dexholder's to continue my education. Do not worry. I will be very safe."

"But… What if something happened to you?"

"Then Diamond and Pearl shall protect me, as their duty of my body guards. You must also remember, I have travelled around Sinnoh, protected the world from evil, and done much more compared to the average trainer."

Sebastian seemed to ease up a bit more at the thought. "Come back home safely, milady."

Platina could not help but laugh at this."You make it sound as if I'm going on a epic adventure. Sebastian I am only going to SCHOOL. Nothing shall harm me."

Sebastian gave up on the thought. "Very well. And how shall you be getting to Canalave city?"

"I believe that Diamond is picking me up."

At that precise moment, Diamond landed on his staraptor. "PLATINA~~~ Are you ready?~~~"

Platina smiled. "I must go now. Goodbye, Sebastian."

Sebastian shed a small tear. "Goodbye, milady. May I request one last hug?"

Platina smiled, and hugged the old butler. Sebastian sniffled. "Have a safe trip, milady…"

Platina nodded before stepping out the house.

"Diamond! Did I make you wait?" she said as she saw him.

"Nah~ You didn't take too long~" he replied, sleepy looking and munching on a pocky stick. He offered some to Platina (Which she politely refused) before throwing it to his staraptor. Platina tilted her head.

"I don't believe we've met before?" she said to the staraptor.

Diamond smiled before answering."This is Tora. I caught her back in route one. I trained her into a staraptor." The staraptor yawned a bit before ruffling it's feathers.

Platina smiled."It acts like you too."

Diamond grinned, before laughing stupidly. "Ohkay~~~~ We should get to Caranvale now~~~" his staraptor clamped Platina's suitcase with its talons. Diamond hopped onto staraptor."Okay Platina~~~ You can come on now~~~."

Platina got onto Tora, slipping her arms around Diamonds wait, in case she feel off. Diamond stoped all his movements momentarily, blushing madly. Platina looked at Diamond. "Diamond? Should we not get going?"

Diamond nodded furiously." Y-y-y-y-yeah, t-t-t-that's right…" quietly urging Tora to fly to Caranvale. His sassy natured staraptor rolled its eyes, giving its trainer a "Are you serious?" kind of look. With that, she took off into the air, flying straight to the port city.

* * *

White POV

"PREZ! WE SHOULD GET GOING!"

Whit winced at Black's loud call. "I know Black…. You need to calm down."

Black didn't respond.

"Black? What's wrong?"

"…"

"Black?"

Silence from the, ironically, usually loud boy.

"BLACK!"

"…. Hexagons….."

White looked up and saw Black's Musha sitting on his head, eating away on his dreams.

White promptly face palmed, and stepped into the ship that was going to take them to Kanto's boarding school.

* * *

**Oc submittance**

**Name:**

**Age (Nothing less than 15, nothing more than 18):**

**Personailty:**

**Clothes:**

**Talents:**

**Other info:**

Well that's the first chapter up! Review, and continue reviewing!


End file.
